Break Down The Walls
by TeddyBear98
Summary: One-shot! It's Ally's 17th birthday. Her dad is still on a business trip, and she doesn't think anyone will be there to make a big deal out of today, but Austin is about to give her a birthday she will never forget, finally breaking down the walls between them. *Not a song fic for "Break Down The Walls," but it does tie into it a little. Auslly!


**Author's Note: This is my first try at an Austin & Ally one-shot; all of my other fics and one-shots as of now have been for Kickin' It. I hope that you guys enjoy it! I don't own "Break Down The Walls," as it is from Austin & Ally, which I don't own either! **

**Ally's POV**

"Break down the walls," I finish up singing to myself in the practice room. I had woken up early today, and decided to play a little piano and give a little go at the song Austin and I had written a while ago. I would never have the guts to sing in front of him or anyone else, but being alone, I liked doing it. I look at my watch and sigh: It's 9:27 already, and Sonic Boom opens in 3 minutes; I had to get downstairs and unlock the doors for all of the customers, even though it was my 17th birthday today. My dad promised he would come back from his business trip later and give me a proper birthday, but I wasn't counting on it; no one ever tended to make a big deal of my birthday, if they even remembered it. Only Trish sometimes managed to make the day special. I tried not to make a big deal out of it even though it always hurt me to some degree.

Walking out of the practice room, I lock the door and straighten out the "Private Room Keep Out" sign that reassured that customers wouldn't enter, well except for Austin the day I had met him; he was different, though, and I smile at the memory, even though I had found his intrusion everything but sweet and funny when it had actually happened just a year ago. Trying to put myself in a better mood by thinking about the cute blonde that didn't seem to have feelings for me, I head down the stairs, failing to question why it was so dark and that I couldn't really see anything.

I reach for the light switch, and as soon as the lights flicker on, I see colorful decorations and balloons everywhere, the glass windows and door looking out into the mall covered up with construction paper, a chorus of voices yells out, "SURPRISE!" I look at the smiling, happy faces of a bunch of my classmates from school, and right in the front of the crowd I immediately recognize three people in particular: Trish, Dez, and Austin. I run up to them, my excitement showing, and hug each of them in turn as they say, "Happy birthday, Ally!"

"Guys, this is amazing! Thank you so much! Trish, was this your idea?!" I squeal. Trish smiles and shakes her head 'no,' and her and Dez look over to Austin, who has a sheepish look on his face.

"Austin, you did this?" I ask, a little surprised but so happy that he had gone out of his way to do this for me . . . . and was he blushing?

"Yeah, I did. I want you to have a really good time today, Ally. We closed up the shop for the day, so happy birthday."

Great, now I was blushing. I could feel my cheeks growing hot. "Ally, are you blushing?" Dez asks, moving his face closer to mine and squinting as if trying to determine the answer to his question.

"No!" I say quickly, feeling my face grow hotter; I turn away from my three close friends who are all currently staring at me, but out of the corner of my eye I catch Austin smiling a little bit.

"Ally, I have a present for you; come on, it's in the practice room," Austin says suddenly, taking me by the hand and gently guiding me upstairs. I sit down on the piano bench while he goes into the closet, reaches up to the top shelf, and pulls out a small box with a red bow on it; I smile, because he remembered that red is my favorite color. Closing the closet door, he walks over and sits down on the piano bench with me. He hands me the box and motions for me to open it.

Curiosity coursing through me, I remove the lid of the box and I feel another smile cross my lips when I see what is inside: A framed picture of the two of us on the day that we had become partners, and also a necklace on a gold chain with a red charm on it; an 'A' for 'Ally.'

"Here, let me help you put it on," Austin says, taking the necklace out of the box and unclasping it. I hold my hair up while he puts it around my neck. "I think that red is a good color on you, Ally," he says, smiling at me, and I can see the rosy color on his cheeks again.

"Awww, thanks Austin, and for the gifts too; I really love them.

"No problem, Ally; really," he says sincerely. I shift positions a little bit, and the box containing the picture falls off of my lap and onto the floor, luckily not breaking the glass of the frame.

"Oh, I got it," we both say at the same time, both reaching down to get it. Our hands touch, and for a moment we keep them like that. By some unspoken language, we both sit back up, neither of us bothering to grab the box, and we look into each other's eyes briefly before Austin begins to lean forward. When he gets closer, I lean forward a little too, the two of us closing our eyes as our lips meet.

The kiss doesn't last long, but we both know it is special. "Ally, this is something I've wanted to say to you for a really long time now but never had the guts too: I really like you."

"I really like you too, Austin," I tell him. The joy on his face is like that of a little boy on Christmas day, and it makes me smile.

"Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will," I say happily.

With that settled, I take the picture out of the box and proudly display it on top of the piano. Then, he takes the red bow from the box, places it in my hair, and we head downstairs to rejoin the party, walking hand in hand.

Austin and I had finally broken down our walls.

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that! Review please!**


End file.
